Dominance
by Sakura Alexia
Summary: After being robbed of her powers from Tyreen Calypso, Lilith is left feeling weak and her confidence is fading, and a certain fellow Siren decides to help her out in a particular way.


Lilith had always been at the top, always the best. She established dominance over everything and everyone even before being the Commander of the Raiders, she was the strongest, she was the best.

This had been true until a short while ago, she had been forced to step down, to be humbled by another Siren that was Tyreen Calypso, the one that beat her up, stole her powers, and made fun of her. It had been utterly humiliating. She no longer was the legendary Firehawk, the people on Sanctuary III still recognized her as such, but she didn't feel the same anymore. No fire, no strength.

She was still in charge, yet, she didn't feel like it, she could feel the admiration and respect for her from the others, being simple courtesy and nothing else. She had been cast aside from the battlefield, having to rely on the new forces to fight in her place, because she was too weak to fight her own battles. It didn't sit well with her.

She needed to be dominant once again.

She took notice of the other Siren in the room as she paced around, lost in thought. Without any doubt, she could feel that Maya was worrying about her, she could see it in her eyes, the two had always been close ever since they met. But now, more often than not, she had to stop looking at the other woman in order to not feel jealous, as the blue haired Siren still held her precious powers, while she didn't. As much as she loved her, she couldn't handle it, not yet.

With a huff she headed over to her room, better try and get some rest while things were quiet for the moment. However she didn't rest long as someone knocked on her door, being none other than Maya herself.

Lilith invited her in, despite the current jealousy she had towards her, Maya's presence has always been none other than comforting, she couldn't deny wanting to spent time with her, after all, seven years were a damn long time to be apart from one another, and the Firehawk yearned for human contact that wasn't hostile.

The blue haired woman sat on the bed next to her, but before she could ask her what was wrong, she got caught in a kiss. Weird, Maya wasn't the one to usually initiate in these sort of things, she had always been sort of shy about it, even when it was only the two of them, however this surprise wasn't unwelcome, not at all. If nothing, Lilith really needed it.

Wrapping her arms around her neck, the Firehawk pulled the other woman closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart shortly after, sliver orbs gazing into gold ones. Then, Maya said those words. "Dominate me." she whispered.

Lilith almost lost it right there, Maya wanted her to do what? During the time they had been together, the Athenian had never been one that liked a rough treatment, all the opposite in fact, she was one for very soft and tender moments. Did these seven years spent in a monastery mess with her head or something? She couldn't help but frown at the request. "What?"

"You heard me, show me who's boss, Firehawk."

She sat there for a moment, still dumbfounded, but, if it was what she wanted, it was what she would get. With a growl the redhead swapped them around, so that she was on top, exactly where she preferred to be. Tangling her hand in Maya's blue locks, she pulled her in a more forceful kiss, gaining a gasp of both pain and surprise, which allowed her to invade the woman's mouth with her tongue.

She nipped at blue lips before parting. "If that's what you want, let's set rules then." she grasped her chin, the other Siren listening intently. "I can touch you in any way and any place I want, but you can not touch me nor yourself, unless you're told to, sounds good?" the woman nodded.

Lilith giggled, she would be lying if she said she didn't feel excited, she was used at being the top between them, but never once, Maya had allowed herself to be completely submissive, this was new for them both. However she had to make sure her partner enjoyed it too, she wasn't that evil after all.

She gripped at the blue Siren's thighs, spreading them apart so she could settle in the middle of them, wasting no time she unhooked the belt and slid a hand in Maya's pants, she was rewarded with a gasp, as her hand found its prize, rubbing her partner's lower lips through the fabric of her leotard.

Meanwhile her other free hand slid up, across Maya's torso, cupping a round breast into her palm, she could see the blue Siren's nipple through the fabric of her body suit, she gave it a light pinch.

She bit at her lover's ear. "Your clothes are in the way." she whispered, already moving to remove the pants. "Take them off." she growled as she pulled the offending garment off the woman's body, exposing her long legs.

Maya sat up, pulling the zip of her suit down, peeling it off her skin in practised fashion, showing all of her nakedness to Lilith. The blue woman didn't wear underwear, it was just a nuisance with how tight her leotard was, and the Firehawk knew it, she knew it well.

Lilith was quick to pounce on her, pushing her down on the bed once again, latching herself on her neck with kisses and small bites, as her hands busied themselves on Maya's chest once more, with tender massages and little pinches to her nipples. She had settled one of her knees between her legs, touching her neither regions, pressing lightly against them, she could feel the Siren's breath hitch as she made contact.

The Firehawk lowered herself, leaving a trail of kisses as she did so, her hands now busy on the Siren's thighs, rubbing and squeezing, but never quite touching where she knew Maya wanted her to. If she wanted it, she had to ask.

She could hear her partners mewls of frustration, as she ground her hips against nothing, trying to get her to finally relieve the tension, but Lilith was having none of it, not yet, she just watched her squirm, as she denied her wish over and over again. The blue woman was biting her lips, clenching her hands in the sheets as she waited, hoped, that the Firehawk would have mercy on her.

"Please..." the murmur was so low that Lilith almost didn't hear it.

"Yes? There's something you want?" she however decided to keep playing dumb for a little, she was enjoying seeing the other woman in such a state, weak and needy, it had to be one of Lilith's favourite sights.

"Touch me..." she pleaded, as she ground her hips again.

The Firehawk's hands gave her backside a small squeeze. "But I am touching you." she lowered herself to kiss the inside of her left thigh, close to that place, yet not.

"Not there..." the Siren gasped, she was hot and frustrated, her patience running short.

"Then where?" Lilith frowned, once again pretending to not know.

"You know where!" Maya growled in exasperation, the Firehawk just chuckled at the sight. "I don't think I do, perhaps you could show me?" laughing more at the angry sound the other woman made right after.

"And how? You forbid me to touch neither of us." silver eyes glared at her.

"You have permission to use you hands, just this time, and you will do what I tell you to and nothing more." another growl. "Fine..." Lilith nodded. "Now... care to show me this place?"

She observed as Maya's face grew red from embarrassment, as her hand trailed downwards, towards her crotch. "Here..." she whispered, as Lilith chuckled again as she lowered her face to have a better look.

"Spread yourself, let me see all of you" the Siren's face grew even more red, as she parted her lower lips for Lilith to see, pink and glistening with excitement.

Without warning, the Firehawk pushed one of her fingers inside her, Maya moaned loud and clear in relief and surprise. The Siren's walls clamping down on it as she moved it and out.

"Is this what you wanted?" Lilith grinned as she added a second finger, reducing her partner in a sweating and moaning mess as she stroked her faster and harder. Maya might have said a yes somewhere in there, but her reaction was enough to tell her approval.

Feeling evil, the Firehawk used her other hand to touch the Siren's clit at the same time as her fingers worked their magic, using her thumb to rub it in quick circles. She smiled as her lover's hips nearly shot out from the bed as she did so, she was biting down her arm to not scream, her blue tattoos pulsing lightly, lighting up the room. She was close already from all the teasing, and despite her not admitting it, Lilith knew Maya liked to be kept on edge at times, but the Firehawk wasn't so bad to totally deny her pleasure completely.

Lilith captured her lips once again, Maya moaning against her, as she once more heightened the pace. She felt her clamp down on her as she came, her markings glowing brighter as she did.

She watched as her partner came down from her high, as her breath slowed down and her markings returned normal once again. She removed her fingers from within the Siren, but, she was not done yet, she did not have her turn after all.

Moving away from the bed, giving the other woman some time to recover, she opened a drawer, where she kept a thing hidden, years ago she had asked advice to Moxxi and she had gifted them this item, a strap-on with a dildo that was supposed to make, to whoever wore it, feel like the real thing, and in fact it did. She was pretty sure that Moxxi had a hand in creating this thing, if not something else.

She was quick in disrobing herself and attach the item to her hips, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling, it had been long ever since she got to use this with her partner after all. Sitting back down on the bed, she instructed the other woman once again, who was watching her from the distance with sleepy eyes. Lilith hoped to not have worn her out too much, she knew that Maya had been the one to ask but, first of all, she wasn't one for rough things, not in bed, and still... she cared about her, and viceversa of course.

"On your knees, sapphire." she addressed her, pointing between her legs. "You may use your hands to touch me, in fact, you have to."

She waited as Maya obediently lowered herself "You know what to do." she thrusted her hips closer to the Siren's face.

Silently, the other woman lightly grabbed the fake shaft, leaving a kiss to the top, before lowering herself further down, dragging her tongue from the bottom and back up, repeatedly, until the entire thing was coated in her saliva, Lilith moaning lightly as she did so, and even louder when Maya finally decided to her in her mouth.

The Firehawk closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of her lover's lips wrapped around her, as Maya slowly bobbed her head, taking as many inches in as she could manage, one of her hands stroking the base where she couldn't get to, the other squeezing Lilith's thigh gently.

Everything about Maya was always slow and gentle, it had been like this in the past, it still was the same now, and Lilith loved her for it. She had been one for rough and quick sex before meeting her, the Siren had changed her vision, and even in her inexperience, she taught her how to enjoy these moments they had to the fullest. And in her own way, Lilith felt obligated to reciprocate equal tenderness, to such a sweet person.

She moaned louder and she felt her lover quicken the pace, without her telling her to do so, she instinctively reached for Maya's head, tangling her fingers in her blue locks as she lurched forward, her golden and full of lust eyes met silver loving ones, as her partner spared a moment to look at her, before returning to her loving ministrations.

Lilith came with a cry, sooner than what she would have liked, her hips quivering around Maya's head as she did, the dildo shooting out a stream of white cream down the Siren's throat, as it sensed its wearer's orgasm, thankfully Moxxi had make sure that thing was edible, even if it was made to simulate a man's seed.

She watched with hazy eyes as her lover swallowed everything down, before removing her lips from the shaft, looking up at her with a tender gaze. Lilith couldn't help it but pull the Siren in a languid kiss, tugging her up, so she could lift herself from the floor and ease into her lap.

The two shared a loving look as the parted, the Firehawk's held her hands on Maya's hips, drawing her closer, slowly and carefully helping her ease the dildo into her warm entrance, waiting patiently as the other woman adjusted, it had been a long time after all, and last thing she wanted, was to hurt Maya.

The Siren moved first, by being on top, she would have to do most of the work, ironic, since Lilith was usually the one who loved doing it, it felt weird, but an unwelcome change at all. Maya lifted herself slowly, and then came back down again, and again, and again, until she felt comfortable enough to increase the rhythm.

The Firehawk panted from under the other woman, feeling her walls all around her, oh god, was she always this tight? She couldn't sit still anymore, with her hands on Maya's hips, she helped her move better, as she started to thrust her hips upwards herself, pleased to hear her partner's moans as she did so.

Lilith attempted to quell her own sounds of pleasure by attacking Maya's neck, as she mewled on top of her, how cute and sweet she sounded, contrasting with her own louder and more primal screams.

She tightened the hold on her lovers hips as her own buckled, both of their movements becoming frantic, desperate, she was close, and, from her markings pulsing at her side, she could see that Maya was too. She moved a hand away from the Siren's hips and slipped it between them, rubbing her lover's clit in quick circles, making her scream and hold on to her like her life depended on it.

Maya cried out as she spasmed, hips shaking, and tattoos flaring up, wrapping them both in blue light, Lilith following up releasing inside her as her partner's insides twitched with pleasure. She her the Siren as they came down from their orgasms, caressing her back with a comforting hand as Maya slumped on to her with her head on her shoulder, panting hard with exhaustion.

Lilith held her for as long as necessary, she too was tired, but it looked like the Siren was having a tougher time recovering than her, as she was still limp against her, breathing softly on her neck. Gently, she leaned her own head on hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, she was afraid to have worn her out too much.

"Yeah..." Maya whispered back, still unmoving.

"Sorry, I went too hard on you, I should have known." the Firehawk apologized, rubbing the Siren's back.

"Its okay, my idea, remember?" she heard her sigh. "Just help me out, so we can cuddle all you want."

Lilith chuckled, helping her lift herself from her lap and ease onto the bed, covering her and then joining in after getting rid of the contraption on her hips.

"So, what's the deal? I know you're not the type for this kind of things." she lightly poked Maya's nose.

"You looked like you could have used a boost in self confidence." the Siren raised a tired arm to her own, tracing patterns of markings that weren't there anymore.

Lilith smiled at her, she was willing to put herself through something she disliked for her sake. "You didn't have to do this."

"What if I wanted to?" Maya raised a sleepy eyebrow at her. The Firehawk lightly kissed her lips.

"Then I'd say you're the most amazing person I've ever met." she left another kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, sapphire."

"You know I'll always be here for you." that earned her another kiss. 'What did I do to deserve you?' Lilith asked herself as she tasted those soft lips she so much loved.

"Likewise." she wrapped herself around Maya. "And now I think you should sleep." she felt her lover snuggling closer.

"I think I'd like that very much."


End file.
